Field
The present subject matter relates to a display control apparatus for creating a slide show in which images are switched and displayed, a method of controlling a display control apparatus, a program, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A slide show with music is known in which images captured using a digital camera are switched and played with background music (BGM). The slide show with music enables the playing of a slide show more entertaining for a user than a slide show without sound.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-204021 discusses, as a method of creating a slide show with music, a technique for, if either one of music or images has been selected, automatically selecting the other. For example, if a user has selected music that the user wishes to use as BGM, an apparatus extracts the feature amount of the music data and automatically selects images to be displayed according to the feature of the music.
With a method discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-204021 where an apparatus automatically selects images, images desired by the user may not be displayed in the slide show. If, however, the user manually allocates images to be displayed according to the playing periods of the music data, this requires an enormous amount of work, and, therefore, prevents the user from easily creating an impressive slide show.